


Stealing Hearts Never Ends

by BlazGear



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a raging gay, Altus gives us an "I like boys" option, F/M, GET IN NERDS WE GOT SOME HEARTS TO CHANGE., M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, and we can't actually be gay, who somehow stole most of the girls hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Akira just wants one person to message him. Of course he doesn't get that wish, so he has a job to do.





	Stealing Hearts Never Ends

"You've been staring at your phone for an hour. Are you sure you're ok?" Morgana, the second in command to the Phantom Thieves, looks at their normally calm and collected, fearless leader looking nervously at his phone, his expression a mix of disappointment and confusion.

"Yeah, I'm just.. a little confused. I'm sure I wasnt dating anyone but... it looks like all the girls I've ever talked to besides Futaba and _Lady_ Ann wants to come over for Valentine's Day. I'll worry about that later." Akira's tone sounds bored, but disappointed, and he puts his phone in his pocket, and goes downstairs without grabbing his bag, leaving Morgana stranded in the attic for the day. 

"Oh, you're actually awake. A couple girls came looking for you, but since no you were asleep, they went home... anything you need to tell me?" Sojiro, Akira's guardian for the year he's in Tokyo, just looks at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." Akira shrugs, smirking at Sojiro. "So what do you think of Futaba asking Yusuke out?" Akira decides to deflect his guardians attention to his adopted daughter, who unexpectedly asked out the one person of the group she was ever mean to.

"It was strange. She was more forceful and upfront about it than normal. Guess the time with you has given her a bit more backbone than she had before." Sojiro talks in an indifferent tone, sipping on some coffee. "So she's going to be out with him all day to _inspire creativity_ and I think I can trust him to not do anything wrong. Any of your other friends have a Valentine's Day date?

"Ryuji and Ann are going to see Cake Knight vs Souperman and then go to this fancy restaurant. Haru is spending time alone today, something about working at a flower shop, and Makoto is actually hanging out with Eiko-chan and Sae-san." Akira counts down his friends on his fingers, thinking for a second before remembering the one he forgot. "Oh, and Morgana said he's going to rest today, but I'll get him some sushi today to make him feel special." Akira smirks, thinking of all the times Morgana was robbed of his fatty tuna.

"Sounds like they're all busy. So do YOU have any plans today?" Sojiro asks with a raised eyebrow, considering all the boys potential suitors who came in looking for him, this could get messy.

"I was just going to go keep Iwai-san company. Heard he was gonna be alone today, and he could use some help around the shop." Akira speaks casually but the dopey smile on his face was clear as day.

"Well... don't be gone too long ok? The sushi places close early today. Wouldn't want the cat to miss out on his sushi." Sojiro just knowingly smirks at Akira.

"Well, I've gotta go. Iwai-san hates when I'm late." Akira waves, and runs out of the cafe, side stepping a couple walking into LeBlanc on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Akira drops so many potentially gay lines it hurts and I'm gay as hell for Stupid Sexy Iwai.


End file.
